


First Kiss

by PoisnousPixie



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the people she could kiss, she’d picked him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Her lips were soft against his, her hand steady against his cheek. Ascot wondered, for just a moment, if Umi had done this before, and with how many people. But the thought was fleeting, trampled over by the butterflies in his stomach and the heat on his cheeks, the excitement he felt at the mere brush of her lips against his. It was something he’d dreamed about too long, not to enjoy with every fiber of his being.   
  
"Ascot?" The kiss had ended, and his eyes opened reluctantly to find Umi staring up at him, her lips quirked in an amused smile.  
  
"Y-yes?" He felt faint, all of a sudden.  
  
Umi had kissed him.  
  
Him!   
  
Of all the people she could kiss, she’d picked him!   
  
After a moment, his face hot, her eyes searching his expression, she dropped her hand down to take his, twining her fingers, small and slender, with his own, long and thin. A small laugh slid from her lips, and he stared down at their hands, unsure what to say. But he didn’t need to say anything, just let her pull him, leading the way out of their little corner and back to where the others were. Her hand never leaving his.


End file.
